Fragile
by Curiouser-and-Curiouser101
Summary: She knows she isn't fragile or breakable or useless. She knows she is meant to be a Shadowhunter. But he doesn't. Somehow he can't get the idea out of his head that she's delicate. She's going to prove to him though, she will prove to her father that she can fight.
1. Chapter 1

Aurelia's Point of View:

Kick. Strike. Jump. Avoid fist. Throw my own punch. Knock him down. He's out.

I finished the match quickly and precisely not wasting any time with him. As I stood above the sweaty and bleeding boy on the ground I call out to the people who have gathered in a circle around us, "Whose next?" They back up. "Figured so." A smirk that my Aunt Isabelle says is exactly like my father's finds its way onto my face as I move through the crowd who parts for me like the Red Sea.

Fighting commences in the center of the room as I move to the outskirts. Mistake on my part really. I feel the hand clamp onto my shoulder and I automatically know whose it is. Dad's.

"A nice display, young lady." He seemed relaxed, calm even. I knew though just with one look at him that once we were out of this room and in our apartment on the top floor he would flip.

"Thanks. I thought it was pretty amazing myself." I quipped lightly.

His hand still hadn't left my shoulder as he began leading me from the room. Not good. At least no one noticed since all of the other Shadow Hunter children were wrapped up in the next fight, which was quite poorly fought in my opinion. I attempted to shrug his hand off but in vain. "Dad, let go." He said nothing. More pissy than usual I take it. Lovely.

He didn't speak until we were alone in our apartment. Well, really it's just the top floor of the Institution but since he and the Lightwood's still run it we scored a floor of our own. Once the final tone of a slamming door filled the empty abode he rounded on me. "Aurelia Lightwood!" As if shouting my name explained all my wrongdoings of the day.

"Yes, daddy?" My tone sugary sweet and fake as can be. He hated that.

"I told you no fighting! No hunting! I told you not to go anywhere _near_ that training room, little girl, and this is what I get? You fighting one boy then daring the rest to try?"

"Well it was a damn good fight, just thought someone else might want a challenge." I came off as blasé even though inside I was quietly shaking and berating myself for not obeying.

He just glared at me, the same gold eyes that I inherited burning with anger. "Aurelia Ariel Lightwood you will _never_ set foot in that training room _again_. You will never attempt to _hunt_, _train, _or_ fight_ again. So help me if I have to put locking ruins on our bedroom door and deliver food through a slit in the wall I will."

It was moments like this when I hated him. I wanted to round off and punch him, fight like all of my training taught me to, but I knew I couldn't. Besides I would never win, that was the fact that stopped me more than him being my father really. "I hate you." It came out quietly and before I could even register it. "I _hate_ you." He almost moved back in shock but he stopped himself and came off with something like 'that may be but you still have to follow such and such rule'. I didn't even listen, just stumbled down the hallway to my room. I regretted those words more with every step I took. I wanted to run back to him. Hug him. Apologize; tell him I loved him because I do.

Jace's Point of View:

She didn't even look back when she left the room. She's too much like me. Clary would have been fiery mad for minutes before relaxing. Acted like me but was a young replica of Clary. Flame red curly hair that hung in a mess all the way to her mid back. Pale skin that was covered in freckles that she complained about constantly while begging me to let her wear concealer (never going to happen). And then there was her tiny stature that made her look as fragile as could be even though I know she isn't. That was why I didn't want her hunting or even fighting the other kids that hung around the Institution. She's my last piece of Clary. My beautiful Clary who was killed in a hunt that she insisted going on and wouldn't let me go since someone needed to watch baby Aurelia.

I decided to calm down before trying to talk to her. I knew once I was calm if I added a good hour or so onto that then so would my Aurelia. I knew at fourteen she carried even more of a temper than I did. Clary would have loved her.

Aurelia's Point of View:

I worked quickly. I pulled a rucksack from the top shelf of my closet all the while shoving clothes and various other necessities into it. The last object to go in was my mother's stele. Still in its box that I had found it in, in the back corner of the hall closet. Something my dad had obviously thought was too painful of a reminder of her.

Lastly I pulled on the all black shadow hunter gear that I scored from Aunt Isabelle's old room. It was baggy and a little long but it would serve its purpose.

I walked to the window. I'm a good four stories from the ground, but there's a tree next to my window and I inherited my father's agility, thankfully. I opened the window slowly in case of any creaks. Sitting on the window sill I looked back towards the door and muttered, "Love you, daddy. I'll be fine and I'll be back soon." Hopefully, I added on silently before swinging out onto the nearest limb and climbing down with only the grace my father and I have mastered.

One last glance at the window before running off into the shadows of the night. I will hunt. I will be a fighter and a Shadowhunter. I will make my dad proud, because even though he's too scared of me getting hurt I like to believe that if I could just hunt once successfully then he would know I'm not fragile. He would be proud to call me his daughter even though I'm the reason he couldn't be there to protect mom. I just hope I can get through this to tell him and after the anger simmers off, to see the pride in his eyes.

AN: Hope you like the story! I am debating whether or not to continue this or to leave it as a one shot, depends on how much of a response it gets really. So if you want me to continue favorite, review, follow, whatever. Thanks!

Oh and on a side note her name, Aurelia Ariel, means golden lion of god or golden angel. Cool, huh? I always like to look up the meanings of names to decide on my character's names.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia's Point of View:

I was positive training would prepare me enough to come out here and look like a total wicked badass able to kill went-six vampires at once. Unfortunately I was incorrect in this assumption, as I'm now figuring out.

I really didn't go _looking_ for this vamp; I was more just wandering aimlessly around the shadier areas of town. That doesn't technically count as looking for a fight. Well, maybe when you're wearing a classic Shadowhunter ensemble, but that's what _I _like to call discrimination.

Back to the present know I'm currently in a dank alley way with leech-boy standing a few feet away from me holding his breath and in his weird little crouch/possible defensive stance. Pulling myself back to my feet I smile at him. "Nice kick there Tick, but I still think you could do better."

A feral snarl erupted from his mouth as he lunges at me again. This time however I'm prepared. I dodge as fast as I can to the right and almost catch him with the tip of a silver knife. Damn his vamp reflexes but he dodges it just in time. Even though he missed it that doesn't seem to stop him from snarling out more Shadowhunter insults than before.

"Whoa there my little pulse-challenged friend, is that really a way to talk to a lady?" Mouthing off to a vampire is officially not a good idea; well either that or they are very sensitive about the word pulse.

He throws himself up again and the fight commences. He's better than that boy in the training room today. Faster. More graceful and agile. Stronger. He's a, dare I say, challenge. Something I've never experienced. But it still led to nothing. We grappled and fought. I caught him with the silver knife several times but he caught me with his fist some other times. It was an even fight.

The fight however did not last long enough, seeing as how another vamp came into the alleyway and shoved him off of me. I heard words being exchanged but they spoke too fast for me to understand. I could tell the one I had beaten up was angry, but that was based more off of my own personal experience than anything that was coming out of their mouths.

Soon enough the vampire I had been fighting with ran from the alley after casting one more snarling glare in my direction. I smiled back and wiggled my fingers in a small version of a wave. Oh, he just wants to kill me, how lovely. I'm jarred from my thoughts though by the other vamp coming up to me.

"Well, can't believe it. Aurelia Lightwood in the flesh. Thought Jace had you locked up for forever or something."

I keep my eyes from going wide at the fact that he knows me and my family. "He tried, really didn't work out well. Now can I ask how you know me, I have yet to do anything too drastic to your kind so I shouldn't be that well known."

"Just like Jace, huh? Well, I was best friends with your mother, and friends with your father, still help him out every once in a while." Dad never mentioned him. Though, then again he never mentioned anything having to do with hunting to me. The fact that he was friends with mom also threw me off guard.

"My mother?" I asked lightly trying to stay emotionless on the topic. Dad never talked about her.

"Yeah, Clary. You look just like her you know. Same red hair and everything. Well, not they eyes I guess that's Jace but everything else." He rambled for a moment longer before getting to the point. "Now why are you out here this late?"

I raised an eyebrow and pinched part of the fabric of my sleeve pulling it for emphasis. I thought it was quite obvious.

"Well yeah, _that_, but I know for a fact Jace doesn't want you to hunt. What gives?"

"Got bored, decided to fight a few of your hemogobbler friends."

He looked like he was holding back laughter but instead of letting it out he just told me he better take me back. I fought for a while there but it became pointless. Great. Dad's going to be so happy to see me, ya know so he can murder me.

It was too long before we were standing in front of the Institute. It surprised me to say the least when the vampire who had yet to give me his name walked through the gates as well and up to my father who I was not surprised to see waiting at the door.

"Jace."

"Simon. Thank you for bringing her back safely." The greetings seemed to be formal and slightly tense for a pair of supposed friends.

"Aurelia, go upstairs and wait in your room." Dad demanded without even sparing me a glance.

"Oh, but Daddy I'm just not sure if I can make it all the way up there due to my constantly fragile, and weak state of being. Really all the way in to the elevator and down a hallway? Are you sure I can make it?"

His glare was the only response I received. "Well what crawled up your ass and died, huh? No sense of humor tonight." Right as I saw he was about to blow I turned to go inside and for once do as I was told.

Jace's Point of View:

"Where did you find her?" I question as soon as she leaves.

"In an alley not too far away. She was fighting a vampire, Jake I think is his name, has a horrible temper so she might not have provoked him." I'm almost positive she meant to provoke him. This is Aurelia, my daughter.

"Well, thank you for bringing her back." I turn to go but he stops me.

"Jace, well, don't flip on the kid too bad alright? She was scared on the way back and she fought pretty well, probably would've won."

"That isn't the point."

"Just go easy on her, Jace, that's what Clary would have wanted, for you to treat her as strong. And I know it's not my place, well it kind of is since Clary was basically my sister making me her uncle but whatever. The point is that I think you should tell her more about Clary, she wants to know about her I think since she seemed interested when I said I was a friend of Clary's."

I would have responded but he began to walk away and I refused to yell after him.

What Clary would have wanted? What she wanted was to watch our daughter grow up and probably give her a brother or a sister. She would have wanted to live. I don't know what she would want me to do now though. Be mad at Aurelia and punish her, or apologize for being an ass and congratulate her for a good fight, or maybe in between. Clary hated being underestimated and treated as delicate but in those first few months she might as well have thought our baby was made of glass. I never knew what she would have wanted for Aurelia. And now I have to figure it out alone.

I walked up the stairs making it take as long as possible.

Music was blaring from her room. At least she has decent taste unlike her mother did.

I knock on the door but of course she doesn't hear. I regret getting her speakers for her birthday.

I enter the room and without even turning her back to see me she says quietly, "Hey dad."

I took one look at her. She's so much like Clary. I know what I should do.

Aurelia's Point of View:

"Hey Dad." I mutter just loud enough to hear over the blaring heavy metal.

"Heard you fought well tonight." He responds casually while turning the music down so the notes of Slipknot's Psychosocial are barely audible.

"Yeah, guess so, but vamp boy out there interrupted. I would have won." Well possibly, there was a good chance I wouldn't but there is no need to mention that to Mr. Creepily-Overprotective-Dad.

"I know."

Well that raised eyebrows. He seemed to interpret the expression like he can always do with me. "Aurelia, I know you're strong and I know you can fight, I just want you to be safe. Especially after your mom…" He trailed off. We both knew.

"Dad, I…" I really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I haven't been letting you fight and train, I know it's important to you. I should have known you were tough, you are my kid after all." Our smirks fell back in place. This is how it should be. Well not completely, my mom should be with us but this is as good as it can get. No fighting, no threats, no insult smart-ass comments.

"Gets better with every generation you know. So basically I could kick our ass."

His eyes lit with silent laughter just like mine. "We'll test that tomorrow in the training rooms. Now tell me about the fight you had tonight."

"Okay so the little blood-binger…" I stopped when his laughter, the real thing not just a slight laugh or a lighting of the eyes but real laughter filled the room.

Perfect.

AN: So what do you think? Please leave a review and more one shots will be added to this story. Some that will have taken place before this and others after but I know I will be continuing this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
